


A month ago

by Anonymous



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Definitely a bad thing, F/M, Forced camptive, Grooming, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idk why did I write this, Man so many fucked things, Nasty Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Strange healing stuff, definitely, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Its been a month since....everything happened. one shot boiis





	A month ago

 

It’s been a full month.a month since she’s seen the sun, A month since she’s been outside, a month since she’s had a good nights rest, a month since she’s seen another living being other than-, a full month since she hasn't tried to end it all…, and an entire month that HE has stopped her time and time again. 

At first he was too trusting, that was his own fault she thought. he allowed her to move around the room with ease the window was nailed with wood boards and the door was locked shut but other than that she could walk from the bathroom with working water and back to the room with only a bedframe and a creaky mattress. slowly items started filling the room, first was a side table, than a tiny lampshade, and then a vanity painted in a pretty white. that's when all the stuff animals started coming. big fluffy monstrosities. a bunny, a bear, a toad, various stuff animals. There was even a bright red elmo in the pile. Laurie ignored them all, he forced her to sit near the stuff animals whenever he was in the room. one time he even pressed a light fluffy bunny towards her face, just so she would interact with it. she shoved it out of her face, she heard as the bunnies glass eyes hit the wooden floor next to her. He hadnt moved from his spot, but his hands clenched into a fist as he slowly stood up he picked up the stuff bunny that seemed tiny in his hands and pressed it back towards laurie. she was about to throw it away from herself again but she quickly noticed the glistening kitchen knife now in his hands. slowly with her trembling hands Laurie grabbed the bunny out of his own. she wrapped the soft bunny around her arms. He watched as she brushed its fake fur with her fingers. She couldn't look up to him, she kept her stare down towards the stuff bunny pressing her lips in between her teeth. Finally satisfied with her actions he slowly made his way back towards his respective seat and continued to watch her as she pretended to play with the various stuff animals. Laurie could feel the steel anger begin to pierce her as she continued to oblique to his wishes.

Sometime she refused to eat whatever mess he gave her. She assume it could be porridge, but the tiny pieces that seemed to be meat didn't sit well with her. He always made it a point to feed her himself. After each spoonful he would wipe the corner of he mouth as though she were some infant. He found an old rag that had a few questionable stains on it, it had a disgusting smell. Some spots were already wet and Laurie had her suspicions, It didn't help that his breathing behind the mask seemed to grow more audible whenever he pressed the cloth against her face. One time she didn't even open mouth, he brought her what seemed to be a burnt piece of meat, the edges were crisped and some parts were completely burnt. He pressed it against her lips but Laurie would turn her head, finally He seemed to get fed up with her her grabbed her head forcefully as he used his fingers to open her mouth, laurie tried biting down on his offending digits but his tight grip prevented her from moving her jaw. He crushed her down into the mattress with his legs and pinned her down to eat the burnt meat. Laurie kicked her legs and tried to move her arms from underneath him. Finally at a last resort she cried out his name.

“Michael no!” she sobbed, he completely froze at her command. It seemed as though  he was examining the position he had placed laurie in. She looked up at him with her tears begging to break out and her entire body placed completely underneath him. Laurie saw as his muscles seemed to relax and he recomposed himself, he finally removed himself off from on top of her. sometimes just screaming his name was enough other times she had to cry, either way she was getting tired of it. Tired of humiliating herself, tired of living like his perfect doll, tired of being alive. Laurie had given up hope of anyone finding her, she was sure no one would miss her, no one that she cared about. So one day she found a loose floorboard in the bedroom 

The bastard could even give her that

Her wrists had stinged from the pain as the blood began to pool around her, he started undressing her as the blood stained her clothing, she was too weak to stop him all she could muster was a soft call on his name. This time is didn't even faze him at all. He left her undergarments on, laurie saw as his hands seemed to shiver slightly from the contact. Laurie would have laughed if she weren't in her current state. The big bad boogie man afraid of undressing a teenage girl, maybe he wasn't exactly afraid, maybe it was something else. The shower water hit her head as michael began bandaging her wrists, tightly. Laurie woke up back on the bed, she seemed to be wearing a long white shirt. it felt like a hospital gown. she looked around and found herself tied on the edges of the bed. her now bandaged arms were now tied above her, and her legs were tied below. Laurie couldn't even feel when her tears began to slowly fall down the sides of her cheek, her arms had completely healed. 

Michael continued to feed her while she remained tied on the bed, the burnt meat had long been replaced with a cooked carrot. the odd chunks of protein remained in the porridge, but Laurie couldn't find the fight in herself anymore. one day michael remained by her side, shaking the stuff rabbit above, almost like he was distracting a baby. Laurie couldn't take it anymore, she let out a painful sob, in between breathes she softly cried and begged why he didn't let he die, why he wouldn't just let her end her suffering. instead Michael untied her arms and legs, Laurie curled herself up into a tight ball, hugging herself closely together. Michael placed the stuffed rabbit in front of her and she quickly snatched it into her arms. that night she didn't fight him as he wrapped his arms around her as she slept.

It’s been an entire month since she had a good night's sleep.

Laurie could feel a warm hot spot of sunlight against her leg as she woke up, the bunny stayed in her arms as she slowly got up from the bed. she slowly walked over towards the window, it seemed that a piece of wood had fallen from the window letting in a warm ray of sun. Laurie stared in astonishment. The light hit her right into her eyes, as she slowly regained some of her sight. She let out a happy sigh. she pressed one of her hands onto the wooden boards trying to pry it loose, she wanted to see more just a little more. maybe she can see the blue sky, or maybe even a cloud. That thought made her strangely giggly. She suddenly felt a terrible pain on her shoulder. A rough hand spun her around and pressed her back into the wall. Michael stood above her, his breathing come out in rasps against the latex mask. He pressed the cool knife against her neck, laurie could feel the fear develop down towards the pit of her stomach, through soft gasps of air she tried to calm Michael down

“I just, I just wanted to see the sun” she breath, the knife was close to cutting into her skin “I havent, I haven't seen it in so long, please Mi-Michael”

His head slightly moved to the side as he heard he pleas, he began to release his grip on her shoulder, laurie let out a whimper as the pain began to rush in. Michael let the knife dropped down towards the ground, Laurie slightly jumped at the sound of the knife clashing down towards the floor. she tightly gripped the stuff rabbit as Michael carried her into his arms. she could feel her body quiver against his chest, his finger running down her legs as his palm pressed against her thigh. laurie bit her lip slightly from the tension. Michael carefully laid her down back onto the bed, he gripped her thighs in between his hands pulling them apart unceremoniously. Laurie let out a soft whine that come out as a squeak, she could have sworn that she heard a soft chuckle rumble from his chest. laurie tried pressing her legs back together as she felt her cheek reeden with embarrassment, but michael wasn't t letting go. he pulled her waist up towards his own. in the sudden movement Laurie felt the hard curve against his leg that formed underneath his jumpsuit, her warm cunt was placed perfectly above it. laurie covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment,no this wasn't happening she wasnt getting aroused by the thought of being fucked by the murder of her friends and family. she wasn't, she couldn't be. her back instantly arched as his warm hands slid up the side of her waist, she could hear his breathing through his mask become rough and unstable. His hands ran underneath her bra as her finally lifted her arms and threw it above her head. She was completely naked underneath him, her arms pinned above her head as she saw him slowly lift the mask above his head. She had seen him without his mask before, many times in fact. But he would always put it back on.  It was almost like a second skin. He uncovered his face as his long hair dangling in front of him. Laurie let out a soft whine as she felt michaels waist slowly grind up against her. no, michael wasn't ready for the main course yet, he wanted to warm up his plate first. Laurie gasped os michale bit into the side of her neck, laurie bit into her lip not letting any more noises escape from her mouth. Michael didn't like this, he began licking his bites with his rough tongue slowly trailing down her slender frame. Laurie couldn't control her bodies reactions as her hips arched towards him in anticipation, she was sure that she must be drawing blood by the pressure she was applying to her lips. Michael didn't stop, he grabbed both of her arms and placed them above her head with one of his hands as the second one traveled down her waist. laurie sucked in a quick breath, michael slowly slipped the thin fabric of her panty to the side as one of his fingers found her tiny rose bud. Laurie quickly jerked upward as michaels began to fondle her folds with his fingers. she couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out her sweet honey moans for michael to hear. he rewards her by adding two fingers into her tight flower. laurie pressed her arms against her head as she felt her eyes roll behind her skull, she was positive that some saliva had escaped out of the edge of her mouth from her frantic movements. Michael finally added a third finger as he stirred around her. Laurie could feel her core begin to press against michaels fingers, no she didn't want it, she didn't want to feel this way. she pressed her thighs together as best she could, then he pressed the bud above her tiny cunt. Laurie lost it, with a sudden surge of strength she unpinned her arms above her head as she desperately reached towards michaels form as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. she felt her walls clamp against his fingers, her wet folds covered his hand as he slowly pulled it out of her core. laurie shuddered as she saw michael lick his fingers, savoring her release in his mouth. she let out a tiny whimper, michael closely examined her his warm breath hitting the side of her face. laurie inched herself closer as she placed her soft lips against his own. michael stayed still as laurie explored her boundaries, firmly placing her lips onto the side of his neck and slowly climbing back towards his mouth. Michael finally brought her close to his face, opening her lips with his tongue as he pushed her own tongue away. laurie slid her hand up towards his tangle hair as their kiss brought their bodies together. soon michael began pulling off his mechanic suit, Laurie’s hands roam down his shoulders. she felt his muscled tense and pull underneath her as his suit finally came down his waist. michaels mouth was latch onto her shoulder as his length pressed against her warm wet folds, she was sure she was going to break in half. Laurie dug her nails into his back as she felt a sob climb out of her throat. ‘god, he won't fit. he’s not gonna fit. he’s gonna…’

“fu-fuck me” laurie breath, michael was fully seated inside of her. she could feel him twitch, every single one of his veins. god, it was euphoric. his hand had pressed itself above her stomach, she felt him as he traced the buldge his cock created. she heard michaels breathing pick up. He didn't let her get accustomed to his girth. He was currently kneeled on the springy bed with laurie seated on top of him, he lifted her slightly up by her waist and allowed gravity to bring her back down. Laurie could feel her vision clear, oh god oh god oh god, she could feel him hit her tight womb. This wasn't about her getting wet for him anymore, he was using her body for his own pleasure. michael wrapped his mouth around her again, this time it was a grotesque slobber, he seemed to hungrily kissed into her mouth. almost desperate for her warm lips. laurie shuddered as she felt him press he back into the mattress, his hips pinned against hers and he kept a steady rhythm. the springs in the bed creaked with their movements. laurie clawed at michaels back who didn't even seem to notice the pain she was inflicting. finally he pressed himself right at her tight core and laurie felt as his hot cum shoot into her. she could feel her toes curl up from the sensations, her walls pressing down and milking his out for his worth. finally michael pulled out, he watched as laurie bodies twitch from the sensation his warm cum slowly leaking out of her pussy. laurie could barely register when michael flipped her over, placing her belly on top of the mattress. 

“mi- michael please, just let me rest, for a...bit”

Her pleas went unheard, michael was still hard as he wasn't done. he slowly pressed himself behind her. laurie bit into her bottom lip as she felt him reenter. still slick from his previous load, he easily was able to slip back inside her warm folds. laurie grabbed on top the soft stuff rabbit as she clenched is closely to her bare chest. she felt michael grab onto her chest as his sped began to increase, laurie finally arched her back feeling herself reach her third orgasm.

“oh god, Michael!” she breath. michael forced his fingers into her mouth. she happily suck on his fluid covered fingers, lapping on each of his digits. she heard him moan into her back as he continue to raw her, his own mouth licking and kissing her bare shoulders and back. his other hand rubbed her aroused clit in between his fingers. finally Laurie collapse as she felt herself lose her strength. here entire weight landing on the soft bunny in her arms. it wasn't long until michael finally reached his limit. cumming into her tight walls. laurie felt him grunt as he released his seed inside of her tight twitching pussy. she felt him finally lay down above her, carefully not placing his weight on top of her. laurie felt the hot cum sputter out of her as michael slid out. she let out a soft whine at the sensation. michael pulled her into his arms. laurie felt herself twitch from the contact, she clung onto him as her body was searching for his warmth. it was getting dark and the little bit of sunlight that she had seen was completely gone now, before she closed her eyes laurie saw how a tiny grin formed on michael's face.

 

she woke up hungry the next day, obviously. yesterday she and michael had spent the entire day fucking like rabbits.It wasn't until today that Laurie's grumbling stomach was enough to convince michael to finally leave the overspent creaking bed and get them something to eat. laurie lazily hugged her stuffed rabbit to try and replace michaels warmth, finally she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes open. god, she smelled like sex and sweat. She stretch her arms above her for a moment one she pulled them down she slightly examined them, the scars had healed quickly, faster than she actually thought wounds that deep could heal. suddenly images of Michael getting shot and stabbed multiple times surfaced into her memories. quickly she felt fearful, not by the memories of michael killing people, but the thought of him getting hurt scared her. as laurie grabbed her wrists together she silently thought of those gunshots and stabbings, and how they never seemed to slow him down, sure laurie couldn't get a good view of him when he was pounding her senselessly but she was able to catch a couple of scars here and there. but they didn't seem to bother him. her own scars didn't seem to bother her.

her thought process was suddenly stopped as she finally grasped his abdomen in pain. Laurie clenched her arms around herself as she felt a sudden shock of pain envelope her. she let out a soft grunt of pain, the air slowly escaping her front teeth. laurie finally pulled the rough blankets off of herself and looked down towards her legs. Mixed in with Michael's excessive cum seemed to be the beginning of her period. Laurie let out an exaggerated groan.

“great” was all she could say, at least she knew she wasn't going to get pregnant, that's always fun. as she finally found her discarded shirt she placed it on top of herself, Michael came in with another bowl of the strange porridge and two grilled carrots, his mask was still on the bed. laurie looked up towards michael in surprise she gripped the white shirt to cover her legs, he looked down towards her with his blank expression as his eyes slowly trailed down to where she poorly tried to hide. Laurie saw as his eyes darkened at the sight of her blood. laurie swallowed down the small ball of air that was stuck in her throat.

“Mi-Michael i promise, i wasn't trying to hurt myself- a agian, this is just what happens sometimes with girls” before she could explain any further, michael had place the bowls down on the white vanity and scooped laurie up into his arms. “no- no michael please you don't have to tie me up again”

michael carried her into the bathroom, he seated her onto the edge of the bathtub, making her sit on the rim. Laurie feared that he was going to try to wash her crouch and bandage it up like he did with her arms. she tried to explain that it wasn't necessary but before she could, michael pressed her thighs open as he kneeled down towards her.

“oh- oh no”

michael pressed his fingers inside of her slick walls, laurie tried pushing him away from her menstruating core. she almost wanted to barf from his actions. 

“mi-michael please no, that's super gro- grooohhh”  again he cut her off with his own mouth, he pressed his entire face into her warm pussy. lapping and digging his tongue into her wet  and abused folds. now laurie was clinging onto his head rather than pulling him away. he was really eating her out, he was really eating out her bloody cunt she would have thrown up if the pain she was feeling in her abdomen wasn't actually starting to become very relieved. She could feel the muscles in her stomach begin to loosen up from his actions. He relentlessly lapped her wet folds rubbing her clit with the brim of his nose. She finally felt herself reaching her limit. She almost didn't want to come on his face, afraid that more than just her fluids would come out. she tried to pull herself away from his face but Michaels grip on her lower waist wasn't even close to loosening. finally she couldn't hold herself together anymore. she felt her orgasm shudder down her spine all the way to her abdomen. as she twitched from the after effects she heard michaels busy tongue clean up her mess. once he finally got up from the ground laurie slowly gripped herself onto the rim of the bathtub. she looked up towards michael with a hazy glow as he wiped his mouth with his blue mechanic sleeve, he looked like he just got done eating a red velvet cake.

Laurie was positive that she was going to throw up now.

Once she returned to the bedroom she sat back on the bed as she happily ate into the bowl of porridge, biting into her grilled carrot. she heard as Michael was pouring water into his mouth from the bathroom. laurie almost cringed from the thought, she told him that she wasn't going to kiss him again until he washed his mouth. he obliged as he rinsed off the mess on his face. to his little credit Laurie no longer felt the pain spiking in her vagina, in fact she hadn't seen anymore blood since he finished...his escapade. again she was giving him very minimal credit, on his part. once he seemed finished he joined her in the bedroom, sitting near her with his legs underneath him. he watched her as she ate the food he made for her. laurie slightly eyed him with curiosity.

“have you eaten yet?” she asked him

he didn't answer, instead he gave her a small grin. laurie instantly pressed her hands against his face almost comically. she could feel her ears burning with her own blush.

“god, I didn't mean like that! you- you kinky weirdo!” she almost wanted to smack him, instead she slowly pulled her hand away, she could see that the smile on his face hadn't disappeared. she wanted to call him immature as she puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment. she slowly decided to raise a spoonful of the porridge towards his mouth. she saw as his shoulder slightly tensed at the action, laurie leaned her head over and gave him a slight pleading expression.

“please?” she asked “i haven't seen you eat actual food at all”

That was all it took, he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. she continued to feed him small spoonfuls until a bit of food slowly came out the corner of his mouth. laurie leaned over and wiped it away with her finger tip. she was going to rub her finger off onto the bowl of porridge but instead she brought to her mouth and licked the bit off of her fingert, she gave him a small smile.

“good?” she asked him. before she could give him another spoonful, Michael inched closer towards her and pulled her into a kiss. it was so much softer the the ones they had previously, his lips remained still on top of hers as she could feel his breath tickle the side of her cheek. laurie leaned into his face as she placed her palm against the side of his scruffy face. once they pulled away michael grabbed the spoon and pressed it against her lips.

“very good”

 

It's been a month since Laurie felt sane.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he threw all of the porridge in his mouth into hers.  
> Oh hey there's probably like a whole bunch of typos


End file.
